


Let's Taco 'Bout It

by CrabbyMaiden



Category: Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "Holy shit that forest is on FIRE" burn, Accidental Confession, Adult Jokes, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Food Trucks, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVEN THOUGH IT'S JANUARY, Minor Hurt/Comfort After An Attempted Robbery, No beta just an idiot, One Shot, Putting Mayo In Tacos Baby, Romance, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabbyMaiden/pseuds/CrabbyMaiden
Summary: You ran a food truck and he hadveryquestionable tastes. What better way to start a friendly romance?[An Underswap!Sans x Reader drabble fic forKharons_End. Be sure to check out her works!]
Relationships: Sans (Underswap)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 131
Collections: It's Snowing Somewhere Else: An Undertale Themed Secret Santa 2020!





	Let's Taco 'Bout It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kharons_End](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_End/gifts).



> **Prompt:** Reader owns and works in a taco truck, and Blue is their favorite customer. One day they have a bad time and it shows, and after their shift/packing up, Blue comes to console them and they start a proper friendship that turns into romance over time. Sprinkle in a bit of hurt/comfort (like someone tries to rob the truck, or Reader sees Blue get confronted for being a monster) but not too dark please! The taco truck is just one place they can meet, but maybe they can meet up at different times and places too.
> 
> Please don't write Blue as overly childish! He can still be that big adorkable sweetheart but can be mature, too!
> 
> [The drabbles are all linear, but may or may not be connected. I hope this lives up to your expectations!]

  
  
Sans Serif was a character, to say the least.

Kind, charming, and an absolute oddball, the blue-eyed skeleton easily won the hearts of those he interacted with. He was always ready to drop everything he was doing to help a stranger in need and never asked for anything in return. You knew you'd be hard pressed to find someone more genuine and charitable than him, and his constant good deeds warmed your heart.

He also enjoyed mayonnaise and lemon jelly on his tacos, and you didn't know how you felt about that.

Especially considering you had to _make_ the abominations.

***

You'd never forget the day he had nervously approached your food truck with two jars in hand; looking very much like he was heading to his own execution. It was just after the lunch rush and you were busy cleaning up the mess that had been scattered across the floors and counters. You had seen him walk up, only to pivot and walk away several times but at the time, you chalked it up to him having social anxiety.

So, when he had finally got the courage to approach, you gave him a friendly smile. "Hey there!"

He screamed, "HELLOCANYOUPUTTHESEONYOURTACO-"

***

He had been mortified, but you couldn't stop laughing even as you took the jars and made his tacos as requested. Apologies tumbled out of his mouth the entire time you were filling the shells, but you waved it off and gave him the god awful _things_.

"Oh, I _like_ you, shorty," you remembered telling him with a grin.

"Thank You, But Please; I'm Not _That_ Short," he responded with a bright blue blush.

Needless to say, it was the start of a beautiful friendship where you constantly teased him by saying you'd put his mayonnaise on your taco anytime.

***

From then on, he quickly became your favorite regular to banter back and forth with.

He was cordial, polite, and _always_ left a ten dollar bill in your tip jar despite your protests. Holding a conversation with him was always easy too, even when it was about seemingly meaningless things like the weather.

"Beautiful Weather We're Having, Isn't It?"

"Sure is. Makes being near the fryers more bearable, at least."

His eyes had sparkled mischievously. "Oh, And I Thought It Was Hot In There Because Of You!"

It was also how you learned he was a smooth as hell flirt.

***

Sans' visits had come to be a daily thing you looked forward to.

He would always make sure to come after the lunch rush when you were in the process of cleaning up your work space. That way, he could linger and chat you up as you served him his 'food'. You came to know that he worked in the Royal Guard, loved puns, he had an adorable laugh... The works.

  
"I’ll See You Tomorrow, Beautiful!"  
  


The grin on your face after every encounter was enough to make your cheeks hurt, even if his sense of taste made you nauseous.

***

"Hey, shorty-" you had begun one day, only to be cut off by your skeleton customer-friend as he accepted his usual order from your hands.

"Beautiful, Please. You Know My Name Is _Sans_."

"Yeah, and you know my name isn't _'Beautiful'_."

He peered up at you as you partially leaned out the serving window of your truck. "Well, I Simply Like Pointing Out The Obvious, _Gorgeous_."

"Oh shit! Me too," you grinned. "So anyways, as I was saying, _shorty..._ "

Sans let out a dramatic sigh but still listened to you ramble about a new menu idea with a fond smile.

***

The teasing was a two way street at times, and for as much as you gave him crap about his condiments of choice or his height, he'd retaliate with quips of his own.

"One lemon tart creampie," you had teased one day. "Careful, it's _dripping_."

Sans accepted his order with a wolfish grin and kept eye contact with you as he lapped up a drop of mayo with an electric blue tongue. "Maybe I Like Them Sloppy."

He laughed at you relentlessly as you sputtered, though he did eventually stop to explain how the fuck he had a goddamn _tongue._

***

All in all, you liked to think that your life was going great lately. Sure, you were probably developing a crush on your favorite regular, and sure, you didn't think he'd return said crush, but hey, you were still friends, right? You'd take what you could get.

Or so you were telling yourself one night when you were packing up your truck to head home for the day. You had been completely oblivious to the fact that someone had opened your truck's door and climbed on in with you.

Up until a gun was pressed against your temple, that is.

***

_"Give me the money and I won't hurt you,"_ a gruff voice grunted at you.

Your hands raised as you stared at the fryers with wide eyes and that was when your thoughts shifted from 'Life Is Good' to 'My Life Is Over'. Terror pounded in your chest, and-

-And then the assailant was suddenly _gone_ and you heard a bodily _'OOF'_ as someone hit the ground outside. You slowly peeked out the door of the now empty truck and found the man face down in the dirt with _Sans_ stooped over him.

"Good Evening, Beautiful," he awkwardly called over.

***

Everything happened in a blur after that.

Sans had called the police and they showed up a few short minutes later to cuff the guy and take your statement. You clung to a bag of flour tortillas like you were going to clobber someone with them as you spoke with the officers, and you could see Sans casting you concerned glances as he gave his own report. 

By the time they packed the robber up and left, you were trying your best to keep your shit together.

Which meant you looked at Sans and blurted, "I like you a lot."

***

He froze in place and stared at you with wide eyes.

You smiled in a way that said you were seconds away from screeching at the top of your lungs.

"That's The Shock Talking," he gently said, though there was an odd crinkle to the corner of his eyes as he pried the bag out of your grasp. "It's Alright; You're Safe."

You let him take it and set it aside so he could guide you to step out of the truck.

The moment you were standing beside him, his expression shifted from concerned to incredulous. "You're _Shorter_ Than Me!"

***

"I don't know what you're talking about," you sniffed, grateful for the change of subject and you vowed to never mention the accidental confession again.

"You Call _Me_ Short And You're So _Small_ ," he laughed softly and his hands curled around yours; large and warm in a way that made you feel _safe_. "It's Adorable."

You instantly chucked your vow out the window. "So let's go have dinner."

Sans blinked and you watched as his cheeks faintly turned blue. "You Were Held At Gunpoint."

"Yeah, I know. I was there," you deadpan. "So how about it? I'm thinking hot dogs..."

***

In the end, you _did_ go out for hot dogs, but he vehemently reassured you that he wasn't taking advantage of your frazzled state. Even though it was your idea. Really, it was sweet that he was so determined to make sure you knew that you were in the right state of mind.

But that also meant that he was dodging the subject of whether or not he was interested in you. 

"We Can Talk About It Tomorrow," he told you as you both sat at the diner while you waited for your food. "Okay?"

"Alright," you had begrudgingly agreed.

***

If there was one thing you hated, it was when Sans was right.

You absolutely regretted saying anything the next morning when you woke up. That was your _regular_ and you straight up confessed to him and made him go get crappy hot dogs with you after he saved you from getting robbed. No, that didn't mean you didn't actually like him, but you braced yourself to never see him again because you were _certain_ that the stunt had scared him off forever.

_Nice one, dingus._

The thought made you want to cry, but you headed out to work anyways.

***

You parked your truck in the usual spot and miserably went through the motions of setting up. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat made you whip around to shoot a murderous glare out the window.

Sans stood on the other side and he rubbed his skull, then pulled a red tulip out from behind his back with a blush. "Soooo... This Is Where I Hope You Meant What You Said, Otherwise This Is Gonna Be Weird. Buuuut... I Like You Too."

Without saying a word, you half-lunged over the counter to smash your lips against his in a kiss.


End file.
